Slayer Temple
The '''Slayer Temple '''is a Hardmode Post-Moon Lord structure that can be considered the underground's relatively bigger and harder version of the Lihzahrd Temple, found in the underground. Each generated world will have only 1 Slayer Temple. It is located in the Underground next to the Underworld, and has no surface entrance. In the Slayer Temple, This temple has more dangerous traps in the corridors leading down to huge room with lots of treasure and alot of Platinum Coins. This temple is accessible after defeating Slayer Lord. The entrance of the Slayer Temple will have a door that is locked. The entrance is always at the top left/right, Similar to the Lihzahrd Temple's entrance. The locked door at the entrance will need a Slayer Temple Key to unlock the door. This temple is worse in Expert Mode! It is red temple with red bricks and red walls. They have the same look as the Lihzahrd Temple. In order to access to the Slayer Temple, The player must defeat Slayer Lord to get the Slayer Temple Key. This key is used to open the Slayer Door at the temple's entrance in any world and is consumed in process. The Slayer Temple itself is constructed from Slayer Bricks, which require a pickaxe with 400% or greater mining power to mine the temple's bricks. Killing Firelily also allows the player to use actuators on Slayer Bricks. The Slayer Temple contains more murderous traps than the Lihzahrd Temple has. The Slayer Temple also has more corridors in this temple. The Slayer Temple also contains unique Slayer-themed furniture and loot, such as the Slayer Chest. This temple also has unique Slayer-themed enemies, These enemies are more murderous than the Lihzahrd enemies. They always follow the player, dealing huge damage to the player. The Slayer Temple is filled with several types of traps that guard the treasure room, including Slayer Trap, Red Flame Trap, Blade Trap, Insane Dart Trap and Laser Trap. There are dozens of them up on top the temple ceiling. These traps occur much more frequently in the Slayer Temple than in the Lihzahrd Temple, and are far more murderous. They are activated by stepping on a Slayer Pressure Plate, which only react to players. (enemies walk on them freely without triggering traps). Like Lihzahrd Temple traps, all temple traps, pressure plates and wires can be taken by the player for use in player-built mechanisms or engines. The Slayer Temple can contain the Slayer Furnace in a Slayer Chest. The Slayer Furnace can craft Slayer Furniture. the furnace can also be found inside the temple. Appearance *The Slayer Temple is bigger and harder than the Lihzahrd Temple. *The temple is blood red with Slayer Bricks and Slayer Walls. *The Slayer Temple looks like a Lihzahrd Temple. *The temple has a huge treasure rom. Loot *Slayer Chair *Slayer Table *Slayer Anvil *Slayer Furnace *Slayer Candle *Slayer Bookcase *Slayer Torch *Slayer Bar *Platinum Coins ( ) *Platinum Pendant Enemies *Slayer Lihzahrd *Slayer Spirit *Slayer Gnat *Slayer Brute *Slaughter Thief Category:Blocks Category:Structures Category:Hard Mode Category:Post-moon lord